Legacy Guardians of the Arcanus Region
by NuclearMouse
Summary: In the realm of Pokémon there once was rumor of very powerful beings in a region by the name of Arcanus. Some said they were a hybrid of a human and a Pokémon. Others said they were Pokémon that were once human. Still others said they were a mere legendary group. One thing was agreed on. These beings were the Legacy Guardians of Arcanus. Sadly, this is just a rumor of a lost rumor.
1. Introduction

_In the realm of Pokemon there exists a small rehion practically unheard of. It rests just above the Unova region, but with so much buzz soley about Unova-all the colorful fashions and advanced technology-one can imagine how little "publicity" it recieved. However, because its border was a forest that extended the whole way across, everyone figured it to be a smaller, forested part of Unova. Only those who managed to travel beyond the immense forest knew the truth of its existence. This is the region of Arcanus._

__Niminah could recall in her childhood when her mother would tell her bedtime stories like this. As a child, she liked to indulge in these stories. She would dream of going to this unpopular region and exploring the grassy fields and dark caves she imagined it had. She could get lost in her fantasies for hours on end. Thoughts of what kind of Pokemon it had plagued her mind and she could fill journals of what she felt they might resemble. Would it have the same as Unova due to the close proximities of the two regions or would it have its own kind as every region does? Whenever she brought up the subject with her mother, she was left without much of an answer. "Sweetheart, stop believing in all those silly little fairytales already; you're not a little kid anymore." Gradually, over the years, her mother's adjectives changed from silly to boring, and from boring to dumb. Now at 15 years, her mother tells her to grow up and stop being so naïve.

"No," Niminah told herself, "I'd rather chase after these 'childish' dreans of mine. I know there's something out there... There just has to be," she said as she gazed out her window from a two story house in Opelucid Town. Her eyes scanned across the tops of countless trees. "The stories had to have come from somewhere."

This was her theory. One that she has held close for years now. It was also one that had been shot down by many countless times.

* * *

[A/N So this is the result of a conversation held between friends. This isn't the entire first chapter, in fact this is nowhere close to even the beginning of the first chapter, but I'm doing this via tablet because I do not have a cimputer as stated in my profile. Moving on. The name "Arcanus" means "mystery" but it also means "secret, hide away, hidden" and a few other things which is why I chose it. This basically serves as an intro for the first main character, however it is ot exactly meant to be a prologue. Anyways, this is the first time I have actually written in a while, so please do let me know what you think. I'll try my hardest to get the actual first chaoter posted because it IS written and ready to go. It's just like I said. No computer.]


	2. I Believer

Niminah awoke on a chilly morning in her pastel blue room. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn before finally opening her jade green eyes. She tossed her dark blue sheets to the side and swung her legs over the bed and into a pair of small Cottonee slippers. Her Tranquill stirred from its makeshift nest at the corner of her bed but remained asleep. A smile crossed her lips as she reached a hand over and ruffled its feathers before bouncing over to her closet and throwing the cream colored doors open. After scanning over the many articles of clothing-though they were all the same outfit-she chose the hangers closest to her and tossed them across the room where they landed on the seat of a maroon rolling chair, causing it to spin around. She reached down and grabbed one of the three pairs of black slip-ons that had two stripes running down the middle-the left red and the right green.

She dropped them on the chair as well before crossing the dark tiled flooring to her mahogany dresser and opening the bottom drawer to retrieve a pair of black leggings. She stripped off her dark green, pink laced, Lilligant nightgown and slipped into them. She proceeded to take one of the hangers from beneath her shoes and took the white tube top with a red cross on the front, the horizontal line wrapping around the back, and put it on over her slightly tanned skin. Next she slid into her sky blue mini skirt that had a slit along the left side that stopped four inches below her hip. The slit caused the left side of the skirt to reveal a good portion of her left thigh, but this hardly seemed to bother her. In Niminah's mind, as long as she had her leggings, it wasn't a problem. To make sure the skirt stayed, she slipped a one inch wide black belt through the loops on the skirt. Finally, she put on a long-sleeved blue jacket that stretched across only the top part of her chest and zipped it up all the way to the top of her throat. Though it clung to her in a similar fashion to a turtle neck, she felt it was comfortable nonetheless.

Her Tranquill was now wide awake as she traversed into the bathroom right across from her room and began to brush her short brown hair that was longer in the front than the back; which hovered above the top of her neck. She gathered the longest parts of hair on the left and right sides and tied the bottoms with a white hair tie carefully so that the red ends formed three loops on each. After applying hairspray she moved on to her bangs. The left half of her was swept to the side while the right was styled ino two points that hung over her right eye. These two points were colored to form a sort of red triangle with the tip over the one nearest her other eye. She sighed and smiled with satisfaction.

When she walked back to her room and switched from her slippers to her flats, her Tranquill flew over her head and dropped a large beige, Ben Hogan-like hat atop her hair. She adjusted it to fit correctly and pet her Tranquill when it landed in front of her. "Thank you, Quilo," she said as she grabbed her brown satchel. The sides of it were decorated with a Pokeball on the top and bottom and a symbol that looked like her red loops in between them.

She swung the bag over one shoulder and walked out of her room and down the sleek gray stairs and past the blue carpeted living room into the white tiled kitchen where a plate of French toast rested on the marble island nearly separating the two rooms. Her mother was hovering over the stove making another batch for herself. Her hair was similar to Niminah's, but was a darker shade of brown with the back much longer than the front and tied back. She wore a dark blue unitard with a brown utility belt hanging loosely off of one hip. Over this was a white jacket with a built-in belt that was almost never secured. For shoes, her mother wore thigh high black boots with pointed tops that were striped white and red. She wasn't a scientist or an engineer, but rather had been hired by the gym leader of Nacrene to run a group of explorers that scoured the nearby forest for artifacts and stones. However, she did occasionally sub at Niminah's school. For the age of 45, her mom didn't look a day over 30. "Good morning, Sweetheart," she greeted. "Mornin' mom," Niminah said as she took a bite of toast. "I've gotta get to school pretty soon. Almost slept in again." She heard her mom let out an exasperated sigh. "I noticed. Why do you keep doing this? Honestly, I was about to go in there and throw some water on you." Niminah frowned at this.

"Okay, first, I'm 15. The water threat doesn't scare me anymore. Maybe Quilo, but not me. Second, I spent all night thinking again." Her mother turned around now and looked at her daughter with an almost hidden frown and scolding blue eyes. "About Arcanus." No longer did it need to be a question.

Before Niminah could open her mouth to defend herself, her mother was already running a hand through the hair that wasn't tied back. "Niminah, what did I tell you about-" "I know, I know! Mom, just listen to me. There just has to be a place where those stories originated from. Can't you see-" Her mother raised a hand to silence her. "Yes, yes. I see your point. All I'm saying is that they were purely made up. They have no place of origin. Arcanus does not exist." Niminah pouted at this and stared at her plate of food as her mother continued on. "Believe me, I'd say go ahead and travel through the forest, but that's all there is. Nothing else is past that except for those mountains. I go in there every day, so I should know. Besides, even if you did try it, you'd never make it through. I don't think anyone has. It's that big a forest, Sweetie. Do you really think someone would bother going through that just to give us a story to tell our kids?" Niminah's green eyes were cast downward at this. There was no denying that her mother had some valid points, but this only sparked a fire in her eyes. She was not going to give up so easily. Looking back at her mom, she told her what she wanted to hear. "I understand. I'll grow out of this 'phase' soon, just bear with me." With that, she finished her toast and walked out the door.

She walked along the road to school thinking about the conversation she'd just had. It was true that her mother could be right, but Niminah would not allow herself to believe it for a second. She'd spent too long trying to convince her mother otherwise and too long dreaming of the possibly fake region. She'd been teased about it plenty in school and she was already 15. Yes, she knew she should grow up, but when you believe in something for so long, it's hard to simply discard it without a fight. "I don't care what anyone says. I'm not giving up," she muttered with a small glare pointed toward the ground. She'd travel through that forest some day. She'd prove them all wrong, because she knew her theory was right.

* * *

Upon coming to the entrance of her high school, she let out a sigh and climbed the stairs to the large double doors. When she entered, she was met with the laughs of three girls who'd been causing her problems since the moment she mentioned her interest in Arcanus. "Look who bothered to show her face again," said the slightly high voice of a blue haired girl. She had pale skin and was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a red off-the-shoulder top and white knee high socks with red open toed shoes. Her hair was cut in a similar fashion to the highly adored model and gym leader of Nimbasa.

Niminah managed to hold back her groan and kept on walking. She averted her eyes to the white walls and cobalt lockers of the hallways. The green haired girl of the group proceeded to go after her, the others following soon after. Niminah had just reached her locker when said girl leaned against it, blocking her hand that was extended to unlock it. "Oh I sure do hope you can find Arcanus. Wouldn't want you to look so stupid for no reason, now would we?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, wide eyed. "Oh dear, but if it didn't," she began as she lowered her hand and smirked, "then we'd have every right to make fun of you, wouldn't you say?" Niminah rolled her eyes and kept a straight face as she looked at the girl who was barely taller than she was. The girl had her green hair in two braids draped over her shoulders. The front of her white frilly dress had two stripes of yellow on the left and right whereas the back was plain yellow. A large belt rested on her abdomen and her fingers were adorned with numerous gold rings. "Listen Coral," Niminah muttered, "I just want to get into my locker and-" "She speaks!"

It was all Niminah could do to not turn and snap at the final girl. She was the one to begin this harassment. She slowly turned her gaze to the raven-haired girl with olive skin. She was wearing a purple and pink zebra striped sequined top that extended a little past her butt. Underneath she wore fuchsia stockings tucked into knee high black boots with a two-inch heel. On her wrists were multiple bangles consisting of the colors red, pink, blue, and yellow. Her hair was in tight curls and framed her face. Niminah suspected it would come to her mid-back if she ever bothered to not curl it. "Now this is quite surprising to see. Little Niminah opening her mouth to NOT speak of wee fakey fake Arcanus. Tell me, do you actually know how to say things not relevant to that stupid story for once?" she said as she took Coral's place and stuck her face near Niminah's with a glare. Niminah took a breath and counted to three in her head. "I don't want to cause any problems," she began in a quiet voice, "so would you please step away?"

"Oh look Lacey! She's asking Opal to please step away. Isn't that nice of her?" "Shut up, Coral!" snapped Opal as she sent a small glare at the girl, "We're having a conversation here." With that, she turned back to Niminah with a painfully obvious fake smile. Niminah could hardly restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Day after day she had to keep from completely blowing up at them. It was the truth when she said she didn't want any trouble. She knew if she resisted them they would only give her an even harder time. One small fight would turn into a never-ending cycle of them trying to 'put her back in her place'. She spoke again with as calm a voice she could muster. "I need to get my books from my locker. I'd appreciate it if you-" Opal shoved her, causing her to stumble and fall, dropping her satchel in the process. "Oh look. What a cute little bag. Do you mind if I borrow it for the day?" She was answered with a huff as Niminah pushed herself off the floor and reached for her bag. "Not unless you'd like wrong answers on your homework," she said in an annoyed manner. It was a lie, really. Niminah hardly got any questions wrong, but she figured the girls would back off if she downplayed herself a bit. Opal gasped and closed her eyes as she raised the back of her hand to her forehead in an overly dramatic manner. "That's right. I forgot you couldn't do anything right to save your life." She opened her eyes and looked at the girl who was still on the ground. "Guess some other time will have to be arranged. Goodbye, sweet Niminah. Tomorrow will be tons better, I promise." That said, Opal and company left to their classes just as the bell rang.

Sighing, Niminah gathered her belongings that had spilled to the floor and hurriedly tried to open her locker. After a failed attempt when going fast, she took her time and threw it open, nearly having it slam shut. She grabbed the Algebra II book that she needed for her first class, and the Physics book for the one after because she wouldn't have the time to retrieve it later. She slipped them into her bag and closed her locker before bolting to her classroom upstairs. She had barely made it in time when the tardy bell rang. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Haswell. You were nearly late. Again." The old teacher with graying hair didn't even look at her as she checked off her attendance list.

"Sorry Mrs. Grahm. It won't happen again." "You always do say that. Take your seat. We'll be going over the homework assignment from last night." With a nod of her head, Niminah rushed to her seat in the fourth of six rows of desks and took out her homework and a red pen with a Tepig charm. "Number one," began her teacher.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. "We'll continue tomorrow," Mrs. Grahm said as she adjusted her glasses and tossed her copy of the assignment on her desk. Everyone rushed to pack their things and leave the class, but Niminah took her time. She looked down at her packet and saw that she had not even made a single mark other than one small red dot where her pen had touched the paper but never moved. She sighed and stuffed everything in her bag, crumpling her homework a bit, before exiting the room. While she should've been upset that she didn't get the answers, it didn't bother her only because she knew she had gotten them right. 'Besides', she thought, 'we barely got through the first 15 questions'.

She calmly walked to her Physics class even though there were only three minutes left to get down the hall and up a flight of stairs. She groaned at the thought of once again barely making the tardy bell. Snickers were heard as she made her way down the hall. She ignored this, knowing it was Opal and her friends trying to give her a hard time once again. With a roll of her eyes, Niminah continued toward her class as everyone else avoided her. There were only so few that did not mind talking to her, and that was why she loved her science class. They were all there.

The moment she walked into her class, someone in one of the far back rows called out to her. "Yo, Nim!" She smiled at the blond boy dressed in blue slacks and a plain white tee with an orange jacket. His smile somehow made his plain brown eyes shine a bit. She walked over and sat with him, placing her bag atop the table for two. "Morning Dylan. How's it been so far?" The boy groaned. "Nim," he drawled, "you know better than to ask me that." The girl snickered. She knew that the boy was constantly picked on not just for being her friend, but also because his clothes were rather lame and unfashionable. However, he truly did not care for fashion. "Oh come on! It's funny to see you like this." This caused a smirk to cross the boy's lips, "Oh yeah? What about you?" She raised a brow in answer, which caused him to lean close and speak in a hushed tone. "Any closer to finding Arcanus?" Niminah let out a small gasp and shoved the boy away. "Jerk!" she said as they both broke into laughter. "I'm only teasing-" "Something I'm sure you're more than used to." They turned to see a girl with dark purple hair draped over her shoulders. She wore a maroon dress top with black skinny jeans tucked into brown buckled ankle boots. "'Sup Maxene?"

Said girl nodded her greeting to Dylan before turning to Niminah. "Good morning to you, dear." Niminah offered her a smile while Dylan feigned a hurt expression. "Not even a hello for me?" Maxene, however, paid no mind. "Morning! Great to see you're looking all professional, as per usual." Maxene smiled at this. "You look fashionable as well. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." "Why don't you wear anything else, though? Even I change my clothes weekly."

"Ignore him," Maxene quickly said. "Wha-" "A boy wouldn't understand." She then turned to him. "We girls have to make a statement for ourselves. We wear the same thing practically everyday because it becomes our trademark thing. Would you want somebody else wearing something you chose out for yourself to wear?" "Well I-" the boy tried to defend himself, but Maxene wasn't done with her small rant.

"Think about it. You find the perfect outfit that describes you and suits only you so well. Then, just because you wore something different for the rest of that week or month even, someone else decides to go out and buy the exact same thing because they liked it and wear it! They could end up getting much more praise than you did and decide to make it their personal thing when it was you who made it first! Girls are cruel and will not hesitate to steal your rightful spotlight." She then turned around and angrily pulled out her textbook and slammed it on her table in front of theirs. As she took out a pen and paper to rewrite notes she had already taken, Dylan looked to a saddened Niminah.

"Did I miss something?" he quietly asked. She shook her head in return before sighing. "No. You just weren't here when it happened?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Lacey, Coral, and Opal... They stole her fashions back in junior high. The clothes they wore then were things she had worn for a few weeks before she found something else. You know Max; she never stays on the same trend for long." He nodded in understanding. "So when they wore them, they received more attention?" "They were more popular than us, of course. No one would pay attention to someone who was friends with the girl that believes in Arcanus." Dylan's eyes widened at this. "She was still you friend even after that?" Niminah gave a solemn smile. "I tried to convince her to stop talking to me. She has such a great fashion sense and she should be noticed for it. She's always wanted to, but she's also an extremely loyal friend and refused to leave me alone to fend for myself." Her gaze wandered to Maxene who was writing notes like her life depended on it until the lead of her pencil snapped. "Fuck."

Niminah giggled at this. "Aww, c'mon Max! You don't need to rewrite those anyway. It's not like we're gonna use them anymore. Those are from, what, three weeks ago?" Her friend then turned to send a playful glare at her. "Actually, they're from five weeks ago. And who are you to say when we will or won't use them? Can you see the future?" Dylan then intervened. "No, but we can count. The second nine weeks ended two weeks ago. Our tests more than likely won't include those."

Maxene pouted and turned back around. "That's what you think." Her two friends then proceeded to laugh. The bell rang and a boy with slicked back brown hair and a cowlick ran in. "S-Sorry I'm late, Mr. Burnes!" The teacher, a young man with tousled blond hair waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine. You made the bell. Just sit." The boy nodded quickly and took the spot next to Maxene in front of Dylan. "Late again, Lyle?" "Oh shut up," said the boy as he fixed his black tie. His clothes consisted of a sky blue button down shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. "Jeez, you're just as bad as this month's Maxene," said Dylan who received an unsharpened pencil to the head. He chuckled and stuck the pencil in his backpack. "For your information, Dylan, I have an interview to go to after school and it would take too long to head home first to change." "What for?" asked Niminah. "Well, I want to get a part time job at that high class restaurant so I can save up money for a summer trip." "Oh that's right. You wanted to go to Sinnoh, right?" He nodded.

Maxene smiled. "If you see Cynthia, get her autograph for me." "Will do." The teacher then took to the front of the room and began writing on the board. Everyone then began to quiet their conversations and take out their journals. "Alright class, page 109."

* * *

When class ended, Niminah said her goodbyes to Maxene and Lyle and walked with Dylan to her locker to put away her books before they could head to English. On the way, they passed Coral who looked at them and rolled her eyes. "So are they still wearing the outfits they stole from Max?" Dylan asked as he looked back at Coral. "Yeah." He shook his head and faced forward, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Figures."

They reached her locker and she took her time with the combination, seeing as their class was just across the hall. When she opened her locker, a flurry of notes fell out and landed at her feet. "What the hell!" "Whoa! That's a lot of love letters." Not even paying mind to his remark, Niminah reached down and picked up one of the notes. Her eyes quickly scanned over its surface as a frown took place across her lips. "Not even close, Dylan." She flipped it over to show him. Written across the small white sheet in red marker was one word: Believer.

* * *

[A/N Sorry if you don't understand her clothing description. It was really hard to describe. I can't describe like half the stuff I draw which will be extremely problematic in the future. I'll try to see if I can get a picture posted somewhere and just give the link. Anyways, this and the 'prologue' was the actual first chapter. I'll post the second when I get a start on the third, and so on. Let me know what you think so far.]


End file.
